


You Taste like Lemons

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt NSFW [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George and Dream try to bake a cake, but George’s messing around leads to something very different...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199768
Kudos: 225
Collections: Anonymous





	You Taste like Lemons

“Come on George, stop eating the batter or this isn’t going to work.” Dream scolded jokingly, playfully punching George’s arm. George snickered and stepped away, sneaking another finger into the bowl of cake mix as he did so. “George!” Dream exclaimed. George just popped his finger into his mouth with a triumphant grin. Dream chuckled and shook his head. “George, come on, we’re so close to finishing this, _please_ stop eating the cake before it’s done.”

“Make me.” George huffed as he walked back over to Dream, who just chuckled again. “Yeah, right.” The blond mumbled as he returned to whisking the mixture. “You know what we should do?” George asked as he stood up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Dream’s shoulders. “Hmm?” Dream hummed, not taking his eyes off of the bowl in front of him. “We should add sprinkles. Blue ones. This thing looks so bland.” George stated, and Dream stopped what he was doing. “What’s so bland about lemon?” Dream questioned, feigning offense. George scoffed. “You and your lemon, pissbaby.” He said, and reached down to dip another finger into the batter. 

_“George!”_ Dream wheezed, and George rubbed the finger full of batter on Dream’s nose, then he licked the rest off and let go of Dream, who looked over at George, the cake batter still on the tip of his nose. Maintaining eye contact with George, Dream rolled his eyes and managed to lick most of it off himself, but had to wipe off the remainder with his thumb. “Wow, what a tongue.” George teased as Dream walked past him to the sink to wash his hands. “Yeah, I’ll bet you’d love to find out what else I can do with it, huh, sweetie?” Dream shot back, and for once, George couldn’t think of a comeback, and so he felt silent, cheeks flushed pink. 

After that, Dream walked back over to George. “Oh-! You’ve got something on your face, George!” Dream suddenly exclaimed, and George raised a hand to dab around on his face. “Huh? Where?” He asked. Dream smirked devilishly and swiftly reached over to dip two fingers into the bowl of cake mix and smear them on George’s cheek, drawing a gasp from his throat. “Wh- Dream!” 

Dream burst into laughter as George glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that!” Dream chuckled. George scoffed. “You hypocrite! You just told _me_ not to do that!” 

“Yeah, well, I had to get revenge.” Dream shrugged and leaned in close to George’s face, smirking. Then, without hesitating, he stuck his tongue out and licked the cake batter off of George’s cheek. “What the hell, Dream!” George gasped, face flushed a deep red, but he didn’t sound _too_ angry. 

“What’s wrong George?” Dream asked in a low voice, and George somehow turned even redder, so flustered that he was unable to form words, mouth openings and closing without sound. Dream huffed with amusement and pulled away, turning back to their unbaked cake, which, at this rate, would be halfway gone before it was even in the oven. “Okay!” Dream chirped, like nothing had just happened. “Let’s get this bad boy in the pan!” 

“Dream. No. You don’t just get to—” 

“I don’t get to what, baby? Couldn’t let the batter go to waste, now could I?” Dream asked, looking back to make eye contact with George, who faltered. “I- I- no..” He replied in a hushed tone. Dream smirked. “Good answer.” He muttered and beckoned George closer. When he was close enough, Dream placed one of his hands on George’s waist and pulled him against his body, leaning against the counter to support their combined weight. “Hi.” Dream grinned. “Um, hey.” George replied awkwardly, not knowing where Dream was going with this. 

There was a moment of silence, and then Dream, with one hand, picked up the bowl of mixed cake batter and moved to pour it into the pan that the two had prepared earlier, but George once again shot his hand out to scoop a little bit of batter onto his fingers. He hesitated for a second, but not long enough for Dream to stop him, and so George wiped it on Dream’s lips and then quickly connected them. Dream kissed back, closing his eyes and sighing when George began lightly sucking on his lip, making sure that nothing would be there when he pulled away. As George then disconnected their lips, Dream slowly opened his eyes. “So you wanna play dirty, huh?” He questioned, and George didn’t reply, he just looked away. 

Dream narrowed his eyes and reached over to the bowl. When George noticed where his hand was going, his eyes lit up, and he wondered what he’d gotten himself into, but quickly figured that this predicament was not a bad one. When Dream’s fingers were coated in batter, he moved them to George’s neck and smeared it across his skin, causing George to flinch with the sudden cold, wet sensation, but it didn’t last for long, because then Dream’s mouth was on him. 

George let out a small moan as Dream kissed and licked along his throat, occasionally sucking on his skin, not hard enough to leave a lasting bruise, but enough for George to feel his touch lingering after he moved on to another area. Not even fifteen seconds later, however, Dream pulled away, licking his lips. “Why’d you stop?” George whined, and Dream huffed. “What did I say? Can’t waste batter, honey, there’s nothing left for me to get at.” 

George didn’t reply, instead, he reached for the bowl of cake batter, but Dream caught his wrist in his hand and held him back. “Oh? So now we’re doing this, alright..” He muttered, seemingly more to himself than to George. Before George could question him, Dream used the hand on George’s waist to nudge him over a little bit so that one of Dream’s legs was between George’s. Still with George’s wrist in his hand, Dream tugged George even closer to him and started grinding his thigh against George’s groin and eliciting a surprised gasp from the brunet. “O- ohh, Dream..” George breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as he felt himself grow hard against Dream’s leg. This was an out of nowhere move, but George wasn’t complaining. 

“You’re so eager.” Dream taunted in a whispery tone, leaning in close to George’s ear. “Be- because you keep— fuck.. teasing me.” George whimpered back, free hand finding its way to Dream’s shoulder, where George gripped his shirt like it was the end of the world, and Dream chuckled softly. “Me? _Teasing_ you?” He asked innocently, increasing the pace in which he moved his leg as he spoke, now nearly bouncing George up and down on his thigh while the brunet continued to let out lewd noises. 

It wasn’t long before George dropped his head to hide his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, moans muffled by his shirt as he pressed back against him, grinding his hips against Dream’s leg. Then, Dream let go of George’s other hand, and with it, George grabbed onto Dream’s other shoulder. 

George barely noticed the hand on his waist trailing farther forwards, but he did notice when all of a sudden, Dream hooked three fingers under the waistband of both his pants and boxers and pulled outwards just enough for him to squeeze his other hand, feeling way too cold and slimy, into his pants. George pulled his head away from Dream’s shoulder as Dream wrapped his hand around his erection. “Oh— fuck! Oh my god, Dream, what the hell?!” 

“What?” Dream questioned, like he hadn’t just grabbed a small handful of cake batter and put it in George’s pants. “Dream! Food does not go _there!”_ George exclaimed somewhat angrily, and Dream smirked. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” He said, as if it wasn’t obvious. George, glaring at the blond, opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get any words out, Dream’s hand was out of his pants and he was flipping them around, slamming George against the counter. Then, Dream dropped down onto his knees, and George’s breath hitched in anticipation. 

Dream then unfastened George’s pants and tugged them down along with his boxers, and his cock popped free, completely erect. Dream didn’t hesitate before wrapping his lips around George’s dick, taking just the tip into his mouth before working his way down, occasionally dragging his teeth across George’s skin. “Mm.. Dream.. that feels so good..!” George groaned. With one hand, the brunet grabbed onto the edge of the counter, and with his other hand, he reached out and ran his palm through Dream’s hair, brushing his bangs out of his face while he continued to bob his head up and down, gradually taking more and more of George into his mouth. 

No amount of hints could have prepared George for _this_ to end up happening, and sure, George had started this, but Dream was the one that had gotten him riled up in the first place, and George couldn’t help but think that maybe he’d intended for this to happen, but George really couldn’t care less, because he had never felt _this_ fucking good before. 

Dream closed his eyes and gripped George’s waist as he focused on not gagging with George’s cock brushing the back of his throat. He’d never had anything this far back in his mouth, and Dream’s instinct screamed at him to pull back, but he didn’t listen, instead, he thrusted his face forwards, nose pressing against George’s stomach. The motion caused Dream to gag, just a little bit, and he hurriedly pulled off, breathing heavily as he held back his body’s urge to vomit. 

“Dream..” George panted. “You don’t have to push yourself.” He told the other, who, in response, looked up into George’s eyes. “I know..” He muttered. “I know I don’t have to, but I want to, Georgie…” George didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded, and Dream went back to sucking him off. 

It wasn’t long before Dream started to increase his pace, and George's grasp on his hair tightened. “Hey.. Dream?” George murmured around heavy pants and small moans, and Dream looked up at him, slowing down to keep focus. “Um… Can I…?” George trailed off, somewhat embarrassed, and Dream sniggered as he pulled off of George’s cock with a small pop. “Yeah, you can fuck my throat.” He said as if he’d read George's mind. “Use me however you want, and I’ll tap your leg if I want you to stop.” 

As Dream put George’s cock back between his lips, the brunet began to thrust his hips into Dream’s mouth, slowly, nervously at first, but he quickly started to move faster as the pleasure overtook his sheepishness. While George moved, he noticed Dream reaching between his legs to pull his own dick out of his pants, arm moving up and down as he got himself off, moaning around George’s cock. 

“Mm— fuck! Dream, your— ohh..!” George practically screamed, desperately bucking his hips into Dream’s mouth as he chased after his orgasm. His head was cloudy with pleasure, and an endless stream of shameless moans dribbled from his lips. At this rate, it wasn’t long before he was close, and a moment later, George came with a shrill cry of, _“Dreeaam!!”_ as he threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut with ecstasy, legs threatening to give out. 

Dream came almost instantly afterwards, taking George’s dick out of his mouth to let out a deep moan, cum spurting from his dick onto the floor and his hand in uneven bursts. Nearly gasping for breath and with cum dripping down Dream’s chin, the two of them caught their breath before George groaned. “I need to take a shower…” He grumbled, and Dream let out a curt chuckle. “You know George, you taste like lemons.”

“Shut up,” George said halfheartedly. “And stop laughing. You’re the reason I’m sticky.” Dream chuckled again as he stood up, legs somewhat shaky, and tucked himself back into his pants. “You started it.” He stated, shooting George a wink, and George shoved him playfully. “Whatever... I think we need to make another cake.” 


End file.
